


As Always

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a switch, Harry kinda goes on a sex binge, M/M, Multi, My dirty talk is immaculate, Oblivious Harry, Pining Harry Potter, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Submissive Harry Potter, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Ron Weasley, a lot of sex in this story, eventual poly sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: Harry never thought that walking in on Hermione and Ron having sex would be the thing that would make him realize that not only is he bisexual, but definitely has the hots for his two best friends.—In which, Harry tries to navigate his feelings for his two best friends while also trying to keep it hidden.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 240
Collections: Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here other than I can across this beautiful little fic of these poly pairing and realized that, “omg! They fit so week together!” And just HAD to write my own fic!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy as I continue on!

Chapter one:

Realization 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_HARRY POTTER WAS_ ** 17 when he first walked in on Hermione and Ron having sex.

It was an accident, he swears. 

He remembers stepping out of there shared tent , telling both his best friends that he just needed a moment to think, let them know that he was going on a walk around the river closest to them.

It was during war that time, all three of them on the run from those who are trying to kill him and finding and destroying the other horcruxes that can help them win the war.

Stakes were high, people were tired and exhausted and just so damn ready for it all to be over. 

When Ron had walked out, away from him and Hermione during a bad argument, Harry can recall the sinking dreadful feeling he has felt then. The guilt and shame of dragging them both out there had ate him up until Ron had caught up with them again, looking sheepish and guilty.

He remembers telling Ron later on that night after Hermione fell asleep how sorry he was that he had to go through this, and had offered for Hermione and Ron to just. . . Go back. Live there lives together side by side and to just  _ forget _ about it.

He also remembers the shock that has settled over him when Ron has fiercely and sternly told him that he wasn’t leaving his side ever again. That he and Hermione had  _ chose _ to be here with him. Because they loved and cared about him dearly.

He cried then, the tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably and the sobs falling from his mouth because he was so  _ reliefed _ to hear that. It was like a breath of fresh air for him. To know that the two people he has came to care about the most plan on sticking by him when this is all over. 

If he survives of course.

He can remember how Ron had pulled him in as he cried, head buried in between his shoulders and neck because it was grounding to be held in that very moment, to not be along in his anguish and fear. He remembers the smell coming from Ron. How the smell of wood and rain was over-powered by his scent: the smell of cinnamon and something spicy. He couldn’t but help the inhale he had taken during his gasp of sobs fell wetly from his lips, or how he had melted against Ron. He recollects the memory of Ron running his fingers soothingly through his hair, how his finger-tips scratched at his scalp ever so gently ans the press of lips against the side of his head.

He had felt whole in that very moment as relief and something so strong and forceful makes its way known in his heart.

He had fallen asleep against Ron that night, and woke up the next morning feeling content and bitter all at once when he sees Ron cuddled up with Hermione once again.

Days later, with Harry quietly walking back to their campsite, he steps into the tent they made bigger to fit all of their belongings and three people into. It was just like a mini apartment if Harry had to explain it. 

Maybe, he was too focused in his own thoughts - -oblivious and ignorant - the fact that Ron and Hermione were having sex.

He barely takes a step into the tent before He realizes the wet sounds coming from inside. And as his eyes snap up to look, and stares at hermione bare back as she grinds down on Ron.

Harry is frozen in place as he can’t take his eyes off bother of them.

a breathless moan falls from Hermione lips as she moved up and down, brown kinky curls flowing down her back, almost reaching her tail bone. 

As if hypnotized, Harry’s eyes wander across Hermione skin, brown and smooth in contrast to pale white skin of Ron as he grips on her waist.

_ “Fucking hell.” _

Ron’s voice is rough and hoarse even in a whisper as he lifts his own hips up to meet Hermione’s, who wimpers soundly.

It’s quite obvious right then and there that they are- _ were _ trying to be quiet and quick about this moment of intimacy before Harry found his way back to the campsite. 

Harry’s heart picks up as he watches the way Ron grips harder on Hermione’s slim waist while also leaning upward to grab the back of her neck, pulling her down into a frenzy kiss.

Harry can’t see either of their faces but he watches with a dry mouth and a hardening cock how Ron picks up his pace and begins to  _ really _ pound into Hermione’s body, giving and taking pleasure as he does so.

His mouth waters as he watches Ron’s dick moves in and out of her, how Hermione’s ass literally jiggles as the impact against Ron’s thighs make a smacking sound along with the  _ wetness  _ of Hermione’s pussy. He feels his own body weaken as his eyes zoom into his Ron’s cock is glistening with Hermione’s  _ juices _ , how both of their thighs are slick with it and  _ fuck _ , he can tell that Hermione gets really wet during intercourse and that turns him on more than he could have ever imagined.

He can hear Hermione’s muffles cried of pleasure being swallowed down by Ron’s dominant kiss against hers, how She grasp into the arm that is holding her down and digs her nails into his skin. And even so, he can see the tremor Running through her as she meets Ron’s thrust with her own grinding.

Harry can’t help how he grips his clothed cock, how his mouth opens on a silent moan of his own as he feels how hard he is, as the can already feel the telltale sign of ore-cum soaking through his boxers as he watches the scene in front of him.

Ron let’s off from their kiss with a wet obscene smack and moans so loudly is makes Harry shiver, makes his cheeks flush even more so.

“Q-quiet baby.”

He hears the strain in Hermione’s voice as Ron continues to bounce her up and down on his seemingly big and thick cock.

“You feels so good, love. So fucking good, Mon.”

He states instead, out in the open as if to reassure her.

And it makes Hermione whine at the compliment, makes her push back harder against the thrust with enthusiasm, wetly gasping out.

“I’m close- Ron, I’m-!”

And Harry staggars back even as Ron literally tug Hermion down to kiss her again just as he shakes and tremble from the orgasm she has, as he hears her muffled cry of release just as Ron’s apparent release hits to.

But Harry is already walking fast, staggering away from the tent, and further down the line of where the river is, where he barely find himself behind a tree, un-zipping his pants and tugging them along with his boxers down enough to grip at his swollen cock.

“Oh!”

He gasp out. Eyes rolling back at the first touch and thrust his hips into palm, the pre-cum making the slide slick and wet.

He thinks about Hermione. How her body effortlessly rolled along with Ron’s. How her beautiful dark skin has glistened, how her wetness had made a mess between them.

He thinks about Ron and his firm hold onto Her, how he initiated the pace. How he moved her up and down, the dominance clear within the moment.

And two things go through his mind as he cries out his orgasm that hits him so forcefully all the sudden that his knees buckle.

Does he want to be the one to be in Hermione’s position, with Ron fucking him, or did he want to the one fucking Hermione.

Shit.

He tries to catch us breath then, swallowing at the saliva that had collected inside his mouth noiseless and closes his eyes.

_ Shit. _

he put himself back together quickly , mind racing and heart pounding once against as the realization comes to him full force right then and there.

He quite liked both boys and girls very much. And of course, wants to be with both of his best friends.

And he had no clue what to do with this information.

  
  



	2. To Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback I got for the first chapter!
> 
> Here is something small and short for you all but it should kind of pain the picture of Harry using what he can to uh...move on as best as he can.
> 
> I realize that I will have quite a lot of Original Characters in this fic but at the same time, most of them should only reappear once and that will be it with them!

  
Harry Potter is 19 when he finally decided to call it quits with Ginny Weasley.

Well, it was more of a mutual arrangement of sorts but Harry was the one to sit Ginny down first.

It was just… not working out how he truly wished it had.

He did care about her. Loved her in his own way. But… not the way she probably wanted him to. 

After the war ended, Harry practically accepted Ginny as his the moment she was the on to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless.

It was one of the rare moment Harry wasn’t thinking of pain and suffering. And he held onto the moment for so long- using it as his drive to begin a true relationship with her.

And at first, it  _ was _ good.

Until it became a distraction of something he’s been trying to shove down since he was 17.

Until it came to the point where every time he looked at her, he could see her brother staring right back him.

He was torturing himself staying in the relationship and he sure wasn’t doing Ginny any favors by just going through the motions. She deserved better then that.

Harry can’t really explain to her why or how it just stopped working out for him, but he is honest about his sexuality, which does shock her a little.

“I would have never thought! When did you know or come to the realization?”

She had asked and Harry can’t help but blush a little at the question. He tells her the age he was when he realized it and she seemed even more confused.

Neither speak about how that was during a time of war, pain and desperation on all fronts.

That night, he finds himself taking polyjuice and making his way into his first gay club.

He’s nervous.

He’s never thought he would find himself in this position. Where he felt so helpless but desperate to just  _ feel _ something different.

He thinks about the image of Ron pumping his cock in and out of Hermione and feels the telltale sign of arousal from in his stomach and settle there.

He wonders how it felt for Hermione. How it felt for Ginny the handful of times they found themselves doing it.

He knows and felt the pleasure of being inside of a female. How tight they can be and how wet they can get when it’s super good. He knows how hard it is to pull out before coming and how amazing it feels to be allowed to stay inside of cum inside. He remembers the blissful state both her and Ginny were in afterwards. The buzz of sex flowing through their blood and under their skin like a warm blanket.

And also wonders and imagines how it would feel to be the one to get fucked. To be the one getting entered and feeling that immense pleasure, or discomfort some females and males have felt in such positions.

He fingered himself plenty of times before when Ginny wasn’t around, trying to get the feel of his own body and own pleasure.

It was awkward and uncomfortable at first, feeling how tight he was and how much work he had to put into it for the pleasure to finally come with it. And as he continued to sneak and feel himself like this, the more he imagined of someone taking him like this.

He tried to imagine blank faces and hard bodies when he does it. He tries to imagine strangers, faces he doesn’t necessarily recognize in that moment. How tight there grip would be on him as they pounded him, how thick and big their dock would be as they enter him.

It was had him moaning into his pillow everytime. But the faces he saw is what always pushed him over the edge. Eyes as blue as the ocean and hair as red and orange as a carrot always popped up into his mind. 

_ “Fuck, you’re so good for me Harry.” _

Ron would probably groan into his ear all breathlessly as he took pleasure that Harry was offering him

That would always give him such an intense orgasm to the point that he felt boneless and left shaking and gasping for air, fingers sticky from the lube he had used and cock spent.

He always felt guilty afterwards. Like he was cheating on Ginny with her own brother and that left such a shameful and beautiful taste in his mouth.

So, after all that, here he was, standing in a semi-empty corner with his second fruity drink in his hands and trying to relax his mind and body before he goes searching for who he wants to take his virginity.

Some may find this to be unsafe or unhealthy but Harry didn’t really care about their opinions. Nor was it like he was coming out here exposed and open with that he was freaking Harry Potter. Plenty of people go out in hopes of going home with someone or taking someone home. Why can’t he do the same? He’s a single man now.

Plus, no one knows that he’s even out here.

a few people catch his eyes but only one person sticks out to him for some reason.

The guy wasn’t super special and magnificent just after, but he was definitely attractive and he’s been giving Harry looks for quite some time now.

He had wavy brown curls and even with the distance between them. Harry can see that he had very pretty blue eyes.

Almost like the color of the sky but lighter and that had Harry paying attention.

_ Ron had blue eyes _

His minds offers him which he completely ignores as he gives the dude a shy but inviting smile. That must have been the dude's clue to make his way over to where Harry was.

Harry expected for himself to be so nervous and anxious when it actually came down to it. However, whether it was the alcohol or just the fact that he had a sudden boost of confidence, he wasn’t scared or nervous.

“You must be new around here. Never seen a pretty boy like you before.”

Harry feels himself blushing at being called a pretty boy but laughs a little at the name. 

“Yeah, I am. Just accepted a few things about myself.”

The man in front of him smirks a little and Harry finds himself tilting his head up a little at the man's height.

Screw his fathers and mother average height genes. He was 5’9 and 5’10 when he decided to wear dress shoes.

“Yeah?”

The man's voice was raspy and deep and that alone sent a pleased shiver down his spine.

“And what would that be?”

Harry bites his lip and looks at the handsome guy for a second and thinks-

_ “Fuck it” _

“Just that you should definitely take me home and fuck me.”

Harry never knew or figured he could pull off a sultry look or tone but watching how the mans’ eyes darken considerably tells him he’s successful.

“Sounds good to me.”

  
  


**

it was good. Really good

Ray- that’s his name- wasn’t as rough and clumsy like he pictured it would be in such situations like this.

they moved quick but efficient and Harry found himself grateful for it just as much as he found himself wishing for it to last.l so he can savor this moment as best as his tipsy mind would allow him.

  
  


Ray was thick and Harry, even after several minutes of prepping, had to breathe through the discomfort he felt for a solid minute before he slowly and deliberately started to move his hips.

  
  


He vaguely wonders even through the pleasure of Ron was as thick as a Ray-

“Fuck.” He gasps out as the movement is picked up and Harry unconsciously arches his back and chases that feeling of his prostate being rubbed against.

Harry quite likes the position of being on his knees and taking it from the back.

It was a haze of pleasure and moans and Harry finally felt like he could let go.

“Yesyes _ yes _ -“ He finds himself moaning out loudly and suddenly he feels himself spurting come and having an intense orgasm.

Harry stumbles and staggers out of Ray’s place with a simple thank you and phone number on a piece of paper shoved in his pocket.

“If you ever wanna do this again, available.”

Harry doesn’t think he will find himself calling Ray, although he is definitely great in bed.

Harry gets home mostly sober with a letter waiting for him on his kitchen table.

He doesn’t pay attention to writing of who it might be as he opens it with a dated body and buzzed feelings.

The letter was short and straight to the point.

_ “Ginny told us. Congrats on coming out I guess. Me and Hermione plan on visiting tomorrow afternoon.” _

_ -Ron _

  
  


And for a second, Harry feels that sharpness of shame and guilt eat up at him just as much as the anxiety he is having right now.

Ron doesn’t seem necessarily surprised but disappointed in the letter.

And that alone leaves Harry being helpless as he had all those years ago when he had died.

he definitely won’t be getting much sleep tonight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading what you all have to say.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry couldn’t bring himself to look back up at the two most important people in his life, scared of what their expression may look like. Of the disappointment edged into their eyes and disgust prominent-.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback I got on the last chapter! I never really expected for this to blow up at all, as the paring itself isn’t as popular in this fandom alone!
> 
> I see that A lot of you are upset with Ginny (as you should be) and I promise that will be addressed in a later chapter!
> 
> For now? Enjoy this chapter and a little twist ;)

  
Harry is up around 9:00 in the morning, feeling anxious and jittery and scared all at once. He definitely didn’t get enough sleep to deal with the possible negative outcome of this.

He made sure to send a very well-deserved letter to Ginny of how disappointed he was that she told others without his permission. He asked if there was anybody else that knew of his sexuality because of her. Yes, he was very much being petty and at the time, feeling angry and fear, it felt good to give her that god jab through that letter.

Now, he just feels so  _ tired _ and sick of it all. Ginny had no right to tell either of them about his sexuality. They broke up because they were simply drifting apart and Harry believed there was no way to fix that. Ginny herself had even admitted that she knew it wasn’t going to work out during that agonizing long conversation about their relationship.

Harry had thought they had broken it off on decent terms. He had thought that being honest with Ginny about his sexuality was the very first step of him finally opening up to himself just as much as it was opening up to others.

Now he feels silly and regretful.

He knew he shouldn’t look at this at the worse thing though. He did plan on telling Hermione and Ron.

Eventually.

He knows they’re not judgmental about people. He know that they are more than likely going to to welcome him with open arms and not make a big deal about it and his heart flutters at the thought of it but…

He knows how the muggle world looks down on homosexuality and such. He knows how “unnatural” it is deemed to be within the muggle community for many people and he witnessed first hand what homophobia is like by the likes of Vermon as a child growing up.

He heard nothing but bad things about boys being with boys and girls being with girls from him. The man would always spew his hatred and distaste for those who were in same-sex relationships to the point of Harry himself finding himself to be disgusting for looking at another boy with interest was wrong.

He hid that part of him for years, even throughout Hogwarts in fear of being judged and taunted at until he longer could with accidentally walking in on his two best friends having sex.

Let alone that the two in question were the main reason for him to realize that it wasn’t just intrusive thoughts going through his head at times. That he genuinely looked at girls and boys almost with the same curiosity of one another.

He really  _ really _ doesn’t want this to turn into some big mess where he loses both of the two main people that have been there since the beginning.

He can’t handle that pain, as he is still trying to heal from the war itself.

Losing them would be like losing apart of his soul.

He just stands where he is and breathes for a second, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing before he inhaled and exhales.

He does this for another moment, until he feels his beating heart calm down and his nerves settle down a lot more.

Ron and Hermione are not like Vernon or the bigoted muggles he’s come across. They are just probably the most understanding people that he knows that wouldn’t judge him for who he is attracted to.

He does wonder how differently the wizard world reacts to same-sex couples. As, he is still new in the scene of sorts when it comes down to being open about it.

He feels himself blushing about the tipsy one-night stand up of dude that took his anal virginity. How good it had felt, despite it being a complete stranger being inside of him.

There is a hint of shame and regret hidden behind the pleasurable memories he has there and decided not to tell neither of his best friends that story.

He goes through the basic steps that morning:

Eat. Clean up. Relax.

And by the time flop roars to live in a way to say he had visitors, Harry just starting to get comfortable in his little study with a book in hands.

He hurries down stairs with nerves increasing and eeriness spreading.

He catches both of his friends talking quietly to themself in the living room area.

Harry stumbles a little as he always did when he finds himself looking at the two people before him.

They sure did grow out of that childish high school look within the last few years of graduating.

Hermione’s hair flows more stylish and naturally curled down her back, brown kinky curls framing her oval face. Brown skin shines and glistens as she moves her body towards Harry, soft curves flowing as she does so.

They meet each other’s eyes and there was nothing but warmth in them as she gives Harry a smile.

“Harry.”

He states softly as she moves away from Ron to grow closer to Harry.

Harry smiles sheepishly at her, not speaking exactly as Ron steps closer as well.

Ron as filled out quite considerably over the course of a year or so. Lanky body now more broad and toned than ever before, now absolutely taller than Harry and hovering over him as he is now sitting at 6’2. His hair is longer also, now reaching a little past his shoulder blades and kept into a small low ponytail.

“Hi.”

Harry breathes towards both of them, hands clasped together in a form of anxiety getting to him once again.

“How is the store going?”

Ron asked in a conversational voice.

Harry brightens up a bit at the mention of his bakery shop he was finally able to open up just a few months ago. He had tried being auror, right along with Ron after they had all taken their Newts. But he was barely able to get past the first week of training before he had a breakdown.

All the pain and suffering he went through all throughout his childhood, he decided that he can go without more pain and suffering.

So, we went for the next best thing in his life. And that was cookong.

“Business is good! I already have a handful of regular customers that come in at least twice a week. I’m actually working on a new cupcake recipe.”

Ron hums in acknowledgement as he makes the first move to sit down on the sofa pressed up against the wall.

Both Hermione and Harry follow after, Hermione pressing up against Ron so naturally that it makes Harry’s heart sting with envy and warmth all at once. He sits down next, putting a little distance between them as a reminder of what’s to come next.

It’s quiet for a tense second before Hermione speaks up.

“So… is it true?”

The two both look at Harry expectantly, both pairs of eyes locked onto his own and Harry knew there was no way talking himself out of this conversation, no matter how terrified he was of the outcome.

He inhales and exhales, dropping his down onto the floor.

“Yes.”

He mumbles quietly, voice wavering and soft even to his own ears.

Harry couldn’t bring himself to look back up at the two most important people in his life, scared of what their expression may look like. Of the disappointment edged into their eyes and disgust prominent-

He feels a pair of slim arms wrap around his neck and curly hair rub against the side of his face and neck, the scent of cocoa butter and peach fills his nose.

“Oh Harry, darling…”

Hermione mumbles as she shoves up closer towards Harry as she hugs him tighter, her body practically on top of him.

He must have been in shock to not notice Ron move closer either, finger running swiftly through his own brown wavy hair with endearment through the touch.

“What-“

He begins, minds and body catching up to the fact that they seem happy and  _ relieved  _ about his official confession.

He meets Ron’s eyes and the red head just smiles at him, fingers just rest along the back of his head.

“You wanna know what me and Hermione figured out together?”

Hermione sits up straighter, entangling her arms from Harry but not moving back, a east and gentle smile on her lips.

Harry just blinks, looking back and forth between the two.

“What?”

“So are we.”

Oh.

That definitely wasn’t something that Harry would hear during this conversation. 

His wide eyes unblinkingly staring at the two, mouth gaping open as he takes in the information.

“I- seriously? You’re not like, fucking with me just to make me feel better?”

Hermione grabs his hand. Her eyes are still gentle and sincere as she answers.

“No! We would never joke about something as our sexuality, let alone on a topic or day like this! It… it came as a surprise for me too.” She reaches behind her and Ron grabs at her hand, squeezing tightly. “For both of us actually.”

Harry can’t help a startled laugh to fall from his lips, body drooping shock and relief and happiness all at once.

“Wow. That’s- this is great! I’m so glad to hear this! When did you guys, um-”

The couple looks at one another, having a silent conversation with one another before looking back at Harry.

“Let’s just say… I shouldn’t drink much anymore because that would’ve been a huge mess to deal with afterwards.”

Ron speaks up next, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“I promise to tell you later.”

Harry Hums, ones of his own smiles forming on his face as the three fall into regular conversation with a hint new territory.

Harry sends them off with a fresh batch of coconut and cranberry muffins a few hours later, as Hermione did have a later shift at St. Mungos. Ron was off for the next few days and he promises to come back tomorrow to tell Harry all the details of how they comes to the conclusion that they are both very much bisexual.

And by the time they’re gone and Harry is by himself once again, he feels a sense of childish hope and curiosity eat at his inside.

  
  


But even so, even so…

He doesn’t like wishing on something that may just be in his wildest dreams.

The two may never even look at him in any type of intimate way. They may never look at him like they look at each other, with love and affection being evident in their eyes.

Besides, who would want a man that can barely deal with his own emotions, let alone magic at times? Who wants to deal with him waking up from nightmares screaming his voice harsh to the point of him being unable to speak for the day. Who wants to deal with him, who brings a loaded package of negativity and pain with him?

It makes Harry feel like he’s worthless and not worth their time.

He can… he can deal with being friends and friends only. He can manage that. Hell, he’s already been doing it for the last couple of years. He should have no problem going on for as long as he needs to until he can find a way to get over it.

——

Later on that night in Ron’s and Hermione’s little apartment, the two are sweaty and naked, laying tangles up and around one another as they catch their breaths from the sex they just had, Hermione still trembling from the two orgasms Ron was able to get from her.

Hermione will never know how fucking good Ron has become at simply fucking her but she finds herself never displeased with him in the bed, no matter how many times they do it or if they do it everyday. It will always leave Hermione buzzing with excitement and love knowing Ron is assertive and adventurous in bed.

“Fucking _ hell,  _ Monnie _.” _

Hermione giggles and presses up closer against him, smiling al devious and gentle as she presses a hot kiss against Ron’s collarbone.

“At Least we both know where we stand on the thought.”

Ron huffs as she tugs Hermione even close to him to where she’s practically on top of him.

“To even think that we can have Harry all to ourselves is nice thought alone, baby.”

Hermione hums her approval, smirking at Ron’s words.

There was so much unspoken about Harry being with them. About Harry joining their relationship as if it would be the most easiest and obvious thing in the world to them.

So many times where he’s brought up into their intimate conversation and such but it was still all so new and  _ unspoken _ .

But it’s all just that.

Unspoken possibilities and puppy-like hope and curiosity all jumbled up into one for the both of them. 

A conversation they may actually need to have soon if they ever plan onto pursue it.

For now?

It was just one big wild dream to even wonder if Harry looked at either of them that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you figured that this was how the story was gonna go, congrats! Because It sure did surprise me!


	4. Bittersweet Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ginny gives him a shaky but sad smile, meeting his gaze head on.
> 
> “Yeah… maybe you’re right. We did break up after all. It’s probably a little weird for both of us at the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a couple days late updating this chapter and I am so sorry for the wait!
> 
> This chapter is short and simple. 
> 
> Ginny visits Harry about her putting him and things are left out with a semi bitter ending for these two former lovebirds.

Harry Potter woke up with a minor headache but an extremely dry mouth.

It took a moment to realize what woke him up was the floo buzzing, persistent and annoying to Harry’s ears.

He groans and rolls out a bed, and having to lean on the railing for how he almost stumbles and falls down.

_ “Damn. I couldn’t have drunk that much! I remember getting home safely.” _

He thinks, even as the memory of leaving the couple’s apartment well past 1 in the morning after having two rounds of sex before he decided it was fine for him to go.

Don’t judge,okay? He’s just having some fun!

It was another night out at one of the lgbt muggle clubs, polyjuice of course, and found himself lucky to come across a couple looking for some fun that night. Harry was more than willing and already two shots in, feeling more relaxed and flirty than usual.

They were good, very attractive people too, so it was very much a bonus.

He even learned a few things that night.

That for one- after getting fucked from the hunk of the man with black hair-, girls also had straps that they used to give their partner pleasure. And it was a pleasant surprise to know the girl knew how to work the thing against his prostate, which made him come from shock and intense pleasure.

He had to leave with a slurred but pleased goodbye and a hopeful ‘maybe next time’ comment before dipping and leaving the two there.

Definitely something he probably should have eased himself in but he really didn’t  _ want  _ to see into his sexual exploration with being able to be intimate with both genders.

The floo buzzes and rings again, and Harry could tell that whoever was on the other end wasn’t gonna give up until he opened it up.

He makes his way down the stairs of his two bedroom apartment, something he becomes very fond of and attached to instead of staying in Grimmauld Place.

And sure, although Harry did still rightfully own the building and still visit there from time to time, his apartment that he bought with his own money and decorated with the help of Hermione and Ron was a place he will always find himself coming to.

He gets into the living space and moves his hand swiftly to open up the floo again, now that he is up. 

It still comes to a shock for Harry of how powerful he truly is. The windless magic he displays on a daily basis still leaves him reeling and wondering.

Harry Hears who it is before he sees them.

“I am so so sorry, Harry.”

Comes the voice of his ex, who is now stepping through the floo in a ripple of magic and standing in front of him, her brown eyes filled with sadness and regret.

Harry feels his heart sink at seeing her right now, just as the shame and irritation eats at him.

“Hello Ginny,” he starts hoarsely, clearing his throat and turning his back on her to make his way into the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”

  
  


He can hear her right behind him.

“No, I’m fine I just- I want you to know that it was genuinely an accident.”

He finds himself pausing as he reaches for his favorite tea brand in the cabinet, having to stand on his toes to reach for it. Damn Ron with stupid height.

He drops the package down beside him and sighs quietly before turning to face her.

She only stands a few feet away, looking at him with those sad eyes of hers and all Harry can do is feel exhausted about the entire situation.

“Ginny, how do you slip up and tell Ron and Hermione about my sexuality. I thought you would have been smart enough to know that that wasn’t something for  _ you _ to tell.”

Ginny let’s out an exaggerated huff.

“Harry! You know I didn’t mean it like that! Look- it just came out, okay?”

  
  


Harry finds himself even more irritated than before. He knows Ginny means well and never intentionally meant to cause any drama and harm from telling the two most important people in his life.

And although it went quite well, with a surprise added to the conversation, it’s simply just that it could have gone a completely different, and less pleasant way. 

He could have lost both of his friends in one unwanted setting. 

“No, it’s not okay Ginny!”

Ginny opens her mouth to speak up but Harry interrupts her quickly.

“I could have lost both of the two people that mean more to me than my own life! There is a chance of me having a fall out with both of them and all of that could have been avoided if you just kept it to yourself!”

Ginny shakes her head, pink lips pressed into a grim line as she listens to him.

“Harry, please understand that I would never intentionally just speak about anyone’s sexuality without permission, let alone knowing your comfort zone. I… I honestly was hurt after our breakup, Harry.”

Harry is a little surprised at hearing this, but allows Ginny to continue.

“And yes, i know we both came to the conclusion that it wasn’t working out, you  _ were  _ the first boy I ever found myself falling in love with. A-and I guess I was sad letting that go.”

She glances up at Harry before dropping her gaze.

“I still am.”

Harry squirms a little, not sure how to feel about this information but not wanting to judge her for this.

“And like I said- it was an accident. I found myself visiting the two and having a drink or two… or three and got a little tipsy from it. I just… started to ramble on and on about how cute used to be and how we could be and so just… it just slipped out I guess during my pity party.”

Harry feels his shoulders drop and the hostile behavior drop lower as he listens, the shame and understanding eating up at him.

“I  _ know  _ that this isn’t an excuse whatsoever and I understand how dangerous it can be for outing anybody in the LGBT community. I truly truly am sorry. If it makes you feel any better, Ron made sure to take me straight home and made a promise to not blabber on about such things to random strangers or anyone for that matter until you were ready.

I just know that this could have ended terribly for you and I am sorry.”

Harry let’s out a loud sigh, dropping his head and looks down at the ground.

“It’s… it’s fine Ginny. I get it. I.. I know we have been through a lot together and you will  _ always  _ hold a soft spot in my heart. This situation just really set my nerves on fire, you know? I can’t stay upset with you for long but I do think we will need some time apart.”

Ginny gives him a shaky but sad smile, meeting his gaze head on.

“Yeah… maybe you’re right. We did break up after all. It’s probably a little weird for both of us at the moment.”

All Harry could do was give her a Smile that didn’t really reach his eyes.

He turns back to grab a small pot and pours some water in it and puts it on the stove, not looking at her once 

“Yeah…”

It’s quiet for a moment and Harry can’t find the strength to look back up and speak again.

There is hesitation for a moment longer before Ginny speaks up in a quiet tone.

“Goodbye Harry.”

He listens to her leave with a twinge of magic flowing through the house she enters the floo once again.

He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and closes his eyes over the hurt and resignation he knows he’s caused in her.

“Goodbye Ginny.”

He says gently into the open and empty air.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think her apology/explanation with good?
> 
> I love hearing what you all have to at in the comments!


	5. Settling for decent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a few days late!
> 
> Wanted this chapter to be a little bittersweet for Harry will how he is dealing with his nightmares about the war and the anxiety and doubt he continues to go through. 
> 
> He also thinks he needs to move on...

  
  
Harry was tired.

He leans against the counter and just breathes a small sigh of relief, the upcoming headache slowly growing as he tries to take a breather.

“That bad, huh?”

Harry grunts, before turning his head a little towards the voice.

His lone worker stoop with her hands on her hips, looking down at him with a sympathetic smile on her lips.

Her name was Alice and she was still in college, as far as Harry can remember when he interviewed her for the job. She was muggle born but her cousin was half blood, so she had basic knowledge about the wizarding world. 

She was a sweet girl who had got her baking skills from her own mother, who used to be a pastry chef. She was good and efficient with following recipe orders and also adding her own little touch Harry liked that.

He has grown quite fond of her in the last month she’s been working here as his only employee. His shop wasn’t that big to higher more than two-three people at a time but business has been steadily busy since he’s opened up and he knows he’ll need to get another person alongside her soon before he am relax and focus on any new recipes.

He’s usually relaxed and in an amazing mood when he works. But he had a rough night last night.

Waking up from a nightmare where everyone he loved and cared for died was repetitive but will always leave him scared and exhausted afterwards. He only got a solid four hours of sleep before than and couldn’t bring himself to go back to sleep.

He’s dealt with these plenty of times-nightmares and dreams that leave him on edge. But he never seems to be able to just let go of them.

It still feels to real. Even after years of the war being over. The aftermath of it all, the deaths, the people he lost… it still hurts to think about.

He goes to therapy once every week. It doesn’t get rid of the plaque that has grabbed onto him, but it does give him relief knowing he’s not alone with his trauma.

Hermione and Ron are also going to therapy. different therapists of course but all the same, they are slowly healing just as well. 

  
  


Alice sighs a little before straightening up and making her way towards the door.

“It’s about time for a break anyway. I know you’ve been at it since 8 o’clock this morning. It’s not pass two in the afternoon.”

Harry give the girl a soft tired smile. She was too sweet for her own good.

“I might actually just close up for the day. Not really feeling up to serving any more customers with this headache.”

Alice cooed as if he were a baby needing coddling but shook her head in understanding. She locks the door and flips the sign around from ‘ _ open’  _ to ‘ _ close’ _ . 

“Hey, I know you’ve only been here since 9:30 and like the hoursI usually give you and I’m sorry for sending you home early today. I’m opening up tomorrow afternoon through the evening and won’t close up till 9.”

“If you’d like, you can come in and open and leave at 5:30 or 6. I will be closing.”

Alice's brown eyes light up even more, a huge grin covering her face.

“That sound fine with me, Mr. P! I’ll Be in a 11:00 to set up the displays.”

Harry hums in affirmation and turns back around to the register, now getting read to count it and close it down.

He hears the rustling of Alice grabbing her things and setting the days display of sweet and savory treats back in their small packages.

Just as he’s finished with the counting and closing down the register, Alice comes up beside him.

“Okay, Mr. P! I’m gonna go ahead and leave, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Harry says bye and once she’s is out the door, he wandlessly locks up the door and shades the windows to be tinted, as a sign to say that no one was here is some passerby comes around and ignores the locked door and closed sign.

it’s only been a couple of months since opening up his building and he still hasn’t set up any official bourse just yet. As popular as the bakery has gotten, the flow isn’t super steady as he’d like for it to be.

Part of that reasoning is because of him, with hours varying depending on his he clarifies himself ready to work or too tired, or lazy to get a move on.

He’ll have to sit down and actually write down a couple schedule for his business and himself if he wants this go to well.

Harry heads to the back and starts cleaning up the flour and other ingredi that was left out off the countertop and on the floor, throwing trash away and putting stuff in their rightful place.

He moves as quickly as he can muster with a headache, trying to not make as much noise as he does so. He regrets not taking a quick dose of pick-Me-up before heading to work.

He’ll just have to work quickly then, so he can get home soon to get some and rest.

Before he knows it, he finished and leaves his little building, double checking to see if everything is locked up and turned off before apparating to his little apartment.

as soon as he’s inside, he feels a pressure of magic inside and falters for a minute. He stays silent and holds his breath, wracking his brain on who he thinks have made it past his locked wards to get inside of his place.

The panic rises within him when he suddenly remembers that he never locked up his wards after rushing out of her this morning.

The alarm bells are going off and for some reason, he can’t even seem to move from his spot. His eyes dart in almost every direction, body rigid and mind on overload as he think think  _ thinks _ -

There is a freak in the wood and Harry inhales a breath, stuttering on making any other sound as his eyes go wide with fear.

_ Someone’s here. Someone is inside of his apartment. And it’s all his fault for being so fucking reckless- _

“Hey mate! I didn’t realize you would be back so soon! I wanted to surprise you and figured you had a few hours left but…”

Ron’s voice trails off as he makes a presence in the opening of the kitchen and living room. That bright smile falls off as he takes in Harry’s posture.

Ron sets into action quickly.

He tosses the hand towel onto the eating table as he takes long strides towards Harry, face now pinched into his own worry as Harry eyes stay locked onto his.

“Hey hey, Harry. Are you okay?”

Ron is now hovering over him now, only a few inches apart from him as his eye searches for any sign of pain.

Harry swallows loudly, taking another loud gulp of air as he does and fills that panic and tension slowly drop back down into the pit of his stomach and dying off for now, eyes closing.

he will never get over the war it seems...

“Shit, Ron. You scared me.”

He says instead of answering his question.

“Yeah… I figured since your wards were still open that you’d be home but when au came through and realized you weren’t, I thought that it would be a good idea to treat you with a small home cooked meal for two.

Guess I definitely should have asked first or gave you a warning. Fuck Harry, I’m sorry.”

Harry shakes his head and let’s out a humorless huff of laughter.

“You’re fine, Ron. Just… I just freaked out is all.”

He mumbles as he glanced back up at Ron before dropping his gaze back down.

it was quiet for a minute and as Harry focuses, he can now fill how familiar Ron magic was. And how he wraps around his body and mind like a blanket waiting to be snuggled in tighter.

It makes Harry realize how on edge he was today. How he couldn’t even sense his best friends magic signature because of the nightmare that still has itself hold onto him.

“Hey.”

It was spoken softly just as Ron grabs at both of his arms but doesn’t squeeze. He rubs warm hands up and down, from his forearm to his wrist a couple of times before he tugs Harry against his chest. Harry closes his eyes tightly and tries not to sob at the gentleness.

“I’m right here for you Harry. If you wanna talk about it, you know you can come to me anytime.”

Ron has always been a affectionate, touching person.

Someone who always felt the need to touch, grab and poke at someone while expressing his love and care for them. Harry experienced that first hand when they were both children at Hogwarts. How Ron would latch onto him or a Hermione when he was feeling down.

Or how he would allow others to latch onto him if they were having a bad day.

Or how he would do it simply because that’s what he was used to. It had shocked Harry at first. How much affection someone could show and display towards others until he met the rest of the Weasley’s and it all clicked to him then.

And even now, with Ron holding and hugging him against him, Harry feels of sense of loneliness and envy.

Because Hermione received this from Ron everyday they are together. Hermione gets to feel these arms wrap around her and hold him against her. Gets to feel those hands. Rub up and down her back as much as she wants.

She gets to cuddle him and snuggle against him so intimately that is possibly second nature to her. That his touch his something that was almost given on the spot, not debated and received. And Hermione gets to do the same.

They get to have sweet and soft kisses with one another. Secret little pecks and long drawn out make out sessions and Harry  _ ached _ more than anything to have what they had. To be apart of that love.

It makes Harry choke on a sob as he grips onto Ron’s shirt and huddles in closer. 

He doesn’t get this comfort and intimacy with him or Hermione as much as he would like.

Ron copes at him and run his fingers gently, rhythmically through his hair as they both just stand there and hug.

It feels nice.

But Harry knows he can’t keep doing this to himself...

“How about I just order something in for the both of us and we can just… catch up? I know we’ve both been busy these last few days.”

Harry shakes his head at the softness at Ron’s voice, but doesn’t let up his hold for a minute.

“Yeah,” he starts off before reluctantly letting go of the man he was in love with. “That sound good”

Hours later, when Ron has said his goodbye and Harry is alone once again, he calls Ray for the first time to see if he was available to meet with him.

Ray doesn’t even hesitate when he invited Harry over.

That night, Harry lets Ray have him in many different ways under the same poly juice and fake name he had used last time.

After the third time orgasm, Ray asks if he is staying over. For the first time during this act flog finding himself, Harry says yes.

He sleeps peacefully that night with hands and arms decent enough to keep the nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray may or may not become an supportive main original character in this fic. Not sure yet 😌.  
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Was this chapter good?
> 
> I love reading comments so, do not be shy to comment what you think- good or bad!


End file.
